


pateni

by kimchleejjigae



Series: pojok faperta [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, alias skripsian, doing task, mention of traditional languange, mushy sasuke, setting semester akhir, yup you read it right
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchleejjigae/pseuds/kimchleejjigae
Summary: ...yang benar itu petani!
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: pojok faperta [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090481
Kudos: 2





	pateni

**Author's Note:**

> breakdown cerita dari 'mundane escapade' untuk kemudian dirangkum jadi series sendiri. selamat menikmati!

"Sasuke, istirahat dulu. Sudah seharian full kau di depan laptop." Kata lelaki dengan dua mug berisikan teh celup hangat tanpa gula. Satu gelas diletakkan pada radius aman dari ceceran kertas, tumpukan buku, juga laptop namun masih dapat dijangkau tangan. Satu gelas lainnya ia nikmati sendiri.

Dijawab, "Sebentar lagi." Jemari lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu tak henti mengetik pada papan huruf, matanya juga terus terpaku pada layar yang menampilkan rentetan kata, aktifitasnya kontinyu tak berjeda. Walaupun sudah diajak bicara.

Lelaki yang tadi membawa mug kini duduk di samping yang tengah mengetik sambil menikmati teh hangatnya. Kemudian terdengar umpatan, "Ah, sial. Tandanya aku memang butuh istirahat." Ucap Sasuke jera. Tubuh kaku efek duduk berjam-jam ia rebahkan.

Naruto --si pembawa mug-- mengintip sekilas pada layar bercahaya iluminasi, "Indeed, babe. Kau mengetik 'petani' jadi 'pateni' (re: dalam bahasa Jawa, pateni artinya matiin)." Tanggap lelaki yang mugnya masih mengambang menuju bibir itu sambil tertawa ringan.

"I know." Keluh Sasuke lelah. Sebagian wajah lelah itu ditutupi lengannya.

Naruto meletakkan mugnya dan berganti meraih mug milik Sasuke yang masih penuh isinya. "Minum dulu tehnya selagi hangat." Ajaknya, sembari menarik tubuh Sasuke agar kembali duduk di sampingnya.

Sasuke yang nurut lekas menenggak habis teh hangat buatan Naruto. Mengembalikan mug kosong itu pada Naruto, ia kemudian menarik-narik kulit tulang hidungnya.

"Kebiasaan." Ucap Naruto, tangannya menahan pergerakan Sasuke yang sudah meninggalkan jejak garis merah di kulit tulang hidungnya. Benar memang mencubit kulit tulang hidung merupakan kebiasaan yang dilakukan sebagai tanda kalau pikiran Sasuke tengah kusut parah. Seperti saat ini, karena satu bulan lagi periode sidang semester ini akan ditutup. Sedangkan, skripsinya belum seratus persen rampung.

Sasuke hanya menggerutu kesal. Berakhir dengan memeluk Naruto bagai koala. Wajahnya dilesakkan pada perpotongan leher lelaki yang kini ia jadikan sandaran dengan nyaman.

"Sekarang tidur dulu ya, nanti dilanjut lagi." Ucap Naruto lembut. Tangannya mengusap sayang punggung Sasuke yang ternyata sudah terlelap di pangkuannya, sedangkan tangan satunya meraih papan huruf pada laptop yang masih menyala dan menekan Ctrl+S bersamaan.

Keesokan harinya, keduanya mencari suasana baru, duduk berhadapan di restoran cepat saji dengan laptop di tangan masing-masing. Keduanya sibuk ketik-mengetik, sesekali jurnal harian penelitian dilirik. Oke, mari kita doa kan semoga mereka berdua keburu untuk ikut periode sidang semester ini! []


End file.
